Thoughts at a Wedding
by SFace
Summary: It was a beautiful day for a wedding...


It was a beautiful day for a wedding.

The sun was shining brightly with just a light breeze to keep it from getting too hot.

The bride was looked stunning in her makeup and pure white gown and the smile on her face told all who saw it that it was the happiest day in her life.

And at the altar, the groom's smile told a similar story. Yuuno Scrya, head librarian of the Infinity Library. Yes, today is the day of his wedding.

I watch all of this right from the front row. From the seats usually reserved for family. Yuuno had no parents, so on those seats were us, close friends who had known him since he was 9 years old, what seems like a lifetime ago actually.

Not that there was a lack of people to fill the seats. He had wanted a small ceremony, but those that knew him would have none of that, and so the cathedral was bursting at the seams with people, people from the library, TSAB, people who were helped or saved, some by his knowledge, other by his magic shield or healing.

And here I am with complex feelings about all this. My feelings churning round and round like a windmill's blades. Happiness for my friend, sadness, envy, worry, well, maybe a bit of jealousy and back again to happiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness-"

After all, Yuuno was.. Is one of my oldest and best friends. I've known him longer than the bride! The time Yuuno came up to me and said "Hi Nanoha, wouldn't you come to my wedding" will forever be rated as one of the greatest shocks of my life. Looking at the huge turnout today makes me kind of sad that Yuuno spent such a huge part of his life somewhere I don't know. People, places, relationships and only now, with all the people cramped inside this cathedral, do I have any idea how little part of his life I had played.

Yuuno has been a constant in my life since that night when I was 9. A talking ferret, magic teacher, someone to confine in, who tells me to take a break when I'm too stressed and who protects me when I'm charging ahead on one of my 'befriending' missions. He was always just there, in the background and I know that he will always be there when I need some parenting tips for Vivio, or dealing with a difficult student, or on the case I'm working on, or... for everything. But... have I let myself think of him as a 'thing' instead of a person? Like how the sun will always shine, how water will always flow out of the tap?

"Do you Yuuno Scrya take-..."

I guess I've missed, or ignored the little signs when he was unavailable.

"I'm sorry Ms Takamachi, the head librarian is currently away for a personal reason"

"Ah sorry Nanoha, I've got an appointment right now, I'll call you once I'm done"

"Did you hear, the chief was seen with a real cutie" "Really? About time" "Hush, both of you"

"Nanoha-mama, I saw Yuuno-san today, he was with-"

…

I'm such an idiot aren't I? Ignoring all these signs. Some 'best friend' I am. I didn't even know that my 'best friend' was going out until he told me about the wedding.

What's my excuse? Was I too busy with work? Family? Having fun? Or was Yuuno someone who was supposed to always stay by my side, regardless of how much this 'best friend' neglect him? What happened to us telling each other how our day went? That magical year where we did almost everything together. Did he finally get tired of waiting for this selfish one and go off on his own? And it makes me sad that even though we are living in such a small city, our lives have grown so far apart. And will continue to grow further apart still, when this ceremony is over.

"I do"

This was from the bride, I even let their vows go by without noticing.

"If anyone has any reason why this loving couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak up now or forever keep your peace"

I'm tempted to jump up and shout that I was the one who had known him, relied on him and maybe even loved him, but that would not just be selfish, that would be cruel, to both of them, to spoil this for them just because I want my ideal life to continue on, for my own selfish sake.

"And I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

It feels like someone is tap dancing on my grave when I see them kiss, just another show of what I've lost without noticing it.

Smile for the photographer. Smile as I throw confetti when they step out into the shining sun. Cheer and wave as they get into the car and drive off to their honeymoon, happy as only newlyweds can be.

No more Yuuno, that thought chills me to my bones. But this IS Yuuno, I hope he wouldn't cut me out of his life just like that. I think this is a wake up call to me to not neglect my friends like this any more. Time to reconnect with all of them, especially Yuuno, when he comes back from honeymoon anyway.

End

AN: Well, a short piece, I credit F91's "Always By My Side" and "Rise of the Daemon Kaiser" for this work, check out his stuff, not for NanoFate fans though.  
I didn't name the bride, this is deliberate, for readers to put their own pairing in, I did specify that it's a 'she' though, lol. Last para is to end this fic on a more upbeat note, else it feels like Nanoha bashing, which I want to avoid. Just a character study, since Yuuno got progressively more ignored as the series went on, someone had to go to make time for the new characters but... I can hope can't I, since his seems to be a genuinely nice bookworm. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Omake:

It was a beautiful day for a wedding.

The sun was shining brightly with just a light breeze to keep it from getting too hot.

Yuuno Scrya stood at the alter waiting his bride, this has got to be the happiest day in his life.

As the music started playing and the door opened for the bride to walk in...

Strange? She looks slightly different...

"Nanoha!"

"Nahaha, I just went to befriend her just now and we decided it would be better for me to be here..."


End file.
